


Home To You

by Maozy321



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Was their love meant to be or was it one-sided?





	1. The Affair

It was a Friday morning, close to noon, and Forest hummed as she put the final touches on her wife's lunch. She always brought Ontari lunch on Fridays and it gave her a reason to visit her beloved. She made lamb gyro served with basmati rice, veggies, and a salad. After packing it away, she called out to her employees to let them know that she was gone for the next couple of hours. They bid her goodbye as she walked out the back of Midnight, her restaurant and bar. It took Forest fifteen minutes by car to reach Frost Corporation.

Forest happily skipped to the elevator and hummed "Hotel Key" by Old Dominion. She finished humming by the time the elevator reached the correct floor and stepped out. She immediately noticed how quiet the office was and looked around. No one was at their desk.

Forest went to investigate and heard some noise from the women' bathroom. The door opened and she saw her wife. She took a step forward to meet Ontari but moved back into the shadows when she heard another woman's voice.

"So when are you going to leave her?" the other woman giggled while rubbing up and down Ontari's arm.

"Soon, Thalia," Ontari chuckled, gently patting Thalia's hand. "Come on, let's go to my office."

Forest bit her hand to keep from making noise as she watched her wife take Thalia to the office. She didn't need to see what happened next to know that Ontari was being unfaithful. She left the food on Sanya's desk, Ontari's executive assistant, and rushed out of there.

Forest didn't know how she managed to get to Polis General Hospital but she did. She didn't have to say anything as the receptionist called Maya, her best friend, to the front. After Maya appeared and lead her to her office, Forest broke down.

"How could she, Maya?" Forest cried. "Did I do something wrong?"

Maya held her and stroked Forest's hair, "Forest, you didn't do anything wrong. She's the one cheating on you."

Forest wiped her eyes and sniffled, "She's going to leave me. We have three little ones, Maya."

"I know," Maya sighed, moving her hand to Forest's back. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Forest admitted. "Can I stay over the night?"

"Always. We're family," Maya smiled. "There's always room for you when you need to."

"Thanks, Maya," Forest smiled sadly. "You're the best. A shame you're straight."

Maya giggled, "You know you're my exception. Let's get you washed up and presentable."

Forest nodded and let Maya help her to the private bathroom. Afterward, Forest went back to work but with less of her usual vigor.

/ - / - / - / - /

Her stomach growled so Ontari got up to get a late lunch. She worked up an appetite from fucking Thalia and fixing her appearance. She had a feeling that she wasn't fooling anyone at the office but they weren't going to say anything. She stepped out of her office and noticed a familiar takeout box on Sanya's desk.

"When did Forest come by?" Ontari asked Sanya.

"I don't know," Sanya replied. "She must have dropped it off earlier because it was here when I returned from lunch."

"Let's see what she made," Ontari stated as she picked up the box and opened it. "Lamb gyro. Forest always knows what to make me."

Sanya didn't say anything or rather had nothing to say to her boss. She knew what it was like to be cheated on and what Forest was feeling. She wanted to console Forest but Forest thinks the world of Ontari.

"Sanya, make sure my wife receives flowers on Monday," Ontari ordered. "Have the note say 'My love for you is always and forever.' Make sure that the words 'always' and 'forever' are capitalized and bolded."

"What kind of flowers?" Sanya asked as she wrote the message down.

Ontari smiled, "A bouquet of purple lilacs, purple orchids, and a single orange or coral rose in the middle."

"I'll call our usual flower shop," Sanya informed.

"Good," Ontari stated as she turned to head back into her office. "Have them delivered to Midnight after the lunch rush. Oh, and send a bouquet of Forget Me Not on that morning. No message for that one."

Sanya nodded, "I'll have everything ready for Monday."

/ - / - / - / - /

Ontari came home late to a very quiet house. She walked to the kitchen for a glass of water only to find Clara there.

"Hey, Clara," Ontari greeted with slight confusion. "I don't recall asking you to babysit."

"You didn't," Clara replied as she gathered her things to leave. "Forest did. She's spending the night at Maya's and before you ask, she told me it was for personal reasons. The kids are all tucked into bed and asleep."

Ontari nodded, "Thanks for watching them. Have a safe drive home."

Clara waved as she walked away. "Will do. Night, Ontari."

Ontari took out her phone and sent Forest a text.

[11:56 PM] **Frost** : Hey love, why aren't you home? I miss you

[11:56 PM] **FTW** : Ontari, I need time to myself away from the family

[11:57 PM] **Frost** : Why? Come home

[11:59 PM] **FTW** : You already know why

[12:00 AM] **FTW** : I wish the best for you and Thalia

[12:01 AM] **Frost** : Forest, it's not like that

[12:02 AM] **FTW** : Don't lie to me

[12:03 AM] **FTW** : I saw you with her when I came by to have lunch with you

[12:03 AM] **Frost** : Love, let me explain

[12:05 AM] **FTW** : Wednesday; our house for lunch; don't be late


	2. Hurt

Forest unlocked the doors to her restaurant and stepped out with the sign stating today's specials. She studied the list before changing the last item from Shepard's Pie to Spicy Baked Mussels. She had just signed for the shipment of fresh mussels earlier that morning.

"Morning, Forest!" Someone shouted.

Forest turned around and beamed, "Morning, Gaia. Are you making some early deliveries?"

"Yes ma'am," Gaia smiled as she parked her car and rummaged around. "Got a bouquet for you. Mind signing off?"

Forest took the bouquet of Forget Me Not and signed the clipboard. "Thanks."

Gaia waved and took off. Forest sighed and held the bouquet close. She remembered when Ontari first got her a bouquet of Forget Me Not. Ontari went abroad for a semester and made an arrangement to have a bouquet of Forget Me Not sent to Forest every Monday morning after she left.

"Does she really love me?" Forest whispered as she headed back inside.

/ - / - / - / - /

Ontari looked at the picture of her family on her desk and smiled. It was taken a couple of days after Oscar's fifth birthday. It consisted of Oscar sitting in the middle between the twins, Storm and Ainsley. She and Forest stood behind the children. They were looking at each other with so much love.

"Hey, Ontari," she heard someone say and looked up, finding Echo. "I knocked but you didn't answer. Lost in thoughts?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ontari grinned, moving the picture closer to her computer monitor. "Did you need something?"

Echo closed the door and took a seat. "There have been some rumors going on alluding to you cheating on Forest. I know it isn't true but wanted to double-check. Nothing's going on, right?"

"Of course not," Ontari chuckled. "Forest is my everything. We're each others' forever and always."

"Good," Echo grinned with relief. "Great really, cause if you two had a falling out, I don't think the company could handle it. We have so much financial backing from the Wallace Company and their friends. We can't afford to lose them."

Ontari nodded, "Don't worry too much, Echo. Forest and I are soulmates, she even says so."

Echo rolled her eyes, "Gross, Ontari. Forest being cute and adorable, I can handle, but you trying to do the same is gross. Leave that to Forest."

"Fine," Ontari huffed. "Back to work, Blanche."

"Leaving," Echo laughed as she got up and headed for the door. "You're lucky to have such an adorable and faithful wife, Frost."

Ontari sighed after Echo left and looked back at the photo. She traced Forest's image and smiled. Forest was the best thing in her life besides their children. Ontari sighed again and wondered why she had the affair in the first place. Was because of the attention she received from the younger coworker? Was it because the coworker was not her wife?

"Everything will be fine," Ontari lied to herself. "Forest will be understanding. She'll forgive me.

/ - / - / - / - /

Forest had taken a seat in her office when there was a knock on the door. It was Gaia with another bouquet of flowers. She accepted the delivery and studied it. Purple lilacs which were light in color meant first love. The purple orchids represented admiration, respect, dignity, and royalty. While the single coral orange rose was desire. Combine with the note, Forest took the meaning of the bouquet to be that Ontari felt the desire to be with her since they shared the same first love and there was a mutual sense of respect between them. She picked up her phone and texted her possibly-soon-to-be-ex-wife.

[1:45 PM] **FTW** : I got your flower bouquets

[1:45 PM] **Frost** : I am happy to know that they came on time

[1:46 PM] **FTW** : I could never forget you, you know

[1:46 PM] **FTW** : Not unless something happens to me, such as a huge knock to the head

[1:47 PM] **Frost** : You told me they became your favorites when I went abroad ;P

[1:47 PM] **Frost** : What do you think of the second one?

[1:48 PM] **FTW** : You desire and respect your first love

[1:49 PM] **FTW** : That is obviously no longer true

[1:19 PM] **Frost** : You're projecting your hurt

[1:20 PM] **Frost** : But I do love you. Always will

[1:20 PM] **FTW** : If you did love me that much, you would have never done what you did

[1:20 PM] **FTW** : You hurt me and these flowers change nothing between us

[1:23 PM] **Frost** : I know. How can I make it up to you? I would go to the end of the world and back just to make you happy again. I want us to be okay again.

[1:27 PM] **FTW** : Stop telling me what I want to hear. We will discuss our terms on Wednesday. A long and honest discussion on our future

[1:27 PM] **Frost** : I will be doing everything I can to make things work but overall I want you to be happy

[1:28 PM] **FTW** : I wish you luck because my heart is guarded again. I'll see you at home, Ontari

[1:30 PM] **Frost** : I'll be waiting, Forest. I miss you quite dearly


	3. Discussion

It was Wednesday and Ontari was grateful for being able to wake up holding Forest. Forest had come home Monday and they pretended as nothing happened. The kids were delighted to have their mama back, especially little Ainsley. Ainsley had always been attached to Forest since birth.

"Are you awake yet?" Forest yawned, slowly stretching out.

Ontari beamed, "Only for you, my king."

It was a cheesy response that earned Ontari a hand to her face. She didn't mind since it was Forest. She felt Forest caress her cheek before pulling back. Forest hugged her knees and watched Ontari, who was staring at her.

"Is there anything, in particular, you want for lunch?" Forest asked.

"Something with chicken if you don't mind," Ontari answered, reaching out to touch Forest's cheek. "I love your cooking."

Forest studied her wife and sighed, "Come home an hour before lunch, okay? I want to cook with you."

Ontari smiled, "Okay. It's been so long since we cooked together."

Forest didn't think that Ontari would accept to cook together so easily and wondered if Ontari was doing it out of guilt. She could see the love in Ontari's eyes and wanted to pretend she didn't know about Thalia.

"Forest, where did you go?" Ontari questioned, sitting up.

Ontari's question pulled Forest from her thoughts and replied, "I always thought we were the perfect couple out of all our friends but it looks like I'm wrong."

Ontari slowly wrapped her arms around Forest, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"This isn't enough," Forest stated before getting up. "I have to get breakfast ready and make lunch for the kids."

Ontari sighed as she watched Forest escape to the bathroom. She wished it wasn't like this. She wanted it to go back to normal with her waking up beside Forest, all happy and so in love. They would make out a bit and grumble about having to go to work, then joke about not going. They would lay on the bed in each other presences for a bit longer before getting ready for the day, all the while teasing each other. She knew she fucked up and had to fix their relationship.

/ - / - / - / - /

Ontari arrived at home an hour before lunch and found Forest prepping. She easily stepped up beside Forest after removing her jacket and washing her hands. She chopped the tomatoes and cucumbers for the salad while Forest fried the chicken in the pot of oil.

"How was work so far?" Forest questioned as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"It was busy," Ontari answered, looking over her shoulder to watch Forest. "How was yours?"

Forest hummed, "Also busy. I had a few new employees starting today."

Ontari focused back on the salad, "Anyone catches your eye?"

"No," Forest replied, closing the refrigerator and placing the bottle of sauce by the chopping board. "I'm a faithful one."

It was a low blow and they both knew it. Ontari sighed and put the knife down.

"Should I add the dressing now?" Ontari asked, hoping they could focus on making the Vietnamese Rotisserie Chicken. "Or after I make the plates?"

"After," Forest replied. "If you're done with the chopping, get the air fryer out. I want this chicken to get crispy."

Ontari does as she told, remembering her way around the kitchen. She set the air fryer on the kitchen island and get it plugged in for use. She knew how to get the kitchen appliances ready just the way Forest wants it. She felt Forest behind her and allowed herself to be at Forest's whims.

Forest leaned against Ontari's back, checking on the air fryer set up. It's perfect like the first day she taught her wife how to do it. She hugged Ontari lightly and reminisced of the good times for a few moments before pulling away.

"Forest, the chicken," Ontari reminded her wife, sad when Forest pulled away.

"I got it," Forest nodded. "Go get the sauce and set the table."

"Okay," Ontari agreed, picking up the bottle of pre-made sauce, and took it to the table.

Ontari went back for the salad and dressing before grabbing the utensils for their meals. Meanwhile, Forest checked to make sure that both sides of the chickens were cooked, then moved them to a wired tray to put in the air fryer. She set the temperature and time before focusing on making the rice a red color using ketchup and deep pan. As soon as the rice was ready, she plated them and set them beside the air fryer.

"Do you want a divorce?" Forest asked, cutting into the silence and going straight to the point.

"No," Ontari answered. "I'm happy with you, Forest. There's no place I'd rather be than by your side."

Forest sniffled, remembering the scene, "You told her you were going to leave me soon. You can't have both of us, Ontari. You have to make a choice."

Ontari fell silent. She hated herself for hurting her wife, her best friend. 'How did I get so lost? Who do I want?'

"I think we should take a break from each other," Forest informed. "I'll move in with my mother and the kids can stay here. We'll work out a schedule."

"But... for how long?" Ontari choked out. She didn't like the idea of Forest not being home. "The children need their mama... I need you."

Forest looked up at Ontari with a sad smile, "Until I can forgive you. I need time."

Ontari nodded, "Then take as much as you need. We'll be here waiting for your return."

The air fryer dinged and Forest took the chickens out with tongs. She brought the plates to the table and Ontari finished decorating their plates with salad and poured the sauce over the crispy chicken. In a separate medium-sized bowl, Ontari poured some extra sauce in case they needed to dip for more flavoring. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company for what would be the last time in a while.

After lunch, Ontari helped Forest with the dishes. She assisted Forest with packing about two weeks' worth of clothes. As Forest picked up the suitcase to go, Ontari pulled it out of Forest's hand and kissed her wife. It was out of desperation and sadness. Forest kissed Ontari back and they ended up in bed together, naked and hurt.

Forest showered and left after watching Ontari fall asleep. She loved the way Ontari looked when she was asleep. It reminded her of a simpler time when they were young and in love.

"Goodbye, my love," Forest whispered. "I hope you come to your senses soon."


	4. Changes

It was the beginning of the new week. A new start for the Tsing-Frost home without Forest there to oversee the mornings.

"Mom, wake up," Storm pouted, shaking Ontari's shoulder. "Mommy! We're late!"

Ontari groaned groggily before checking the time, only to hear her phone go off.

She answered with a grumble, "Hello?"

Ontari sat up upon hearing Forest's commanding voice. "Ontari, get up. It's time to take the children to school."

"Yes, dear," Ontari replied, getting up and slightly stumbling into the bathroom.

The kids weren't ready and she had to get to school soon. Ontari helped get them into suitable school attire and got dressed before dropping them off at Polis Academy, which taught Kindergarten to 12th grade. She didn't even care that she was late to work and quickly informed Sanya of the schedule change.

~ ~ ~

Ontari stood at the gates of Polis Academy at 1:55 PM. Five minutes before the school brought the children out to return to their parents. She pulled out her phone to check her emails and messages.

"Hey, Ontari," she heard someone say. "Fancy seeing you here."

Ontari looked up and smiled, "Hey, Clarke. Here for Aden?"

Clarke beamed, "Yep. Nice surprise to see you here. So where's Forest?"

Ontari shrugged, "She's gotten busier at Midnight, I think."

"Hmm, I'll have to ask when I take Aden there right after," Clarke hummed. "I hope she has some new creations for tasting."

"So you go mooch food off my wife every Monday?" Ontari frowned, crossing her arms.

Clarke laughed, "She requested some children tasters and Aden was available."

Ontari rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, my three kids, are part of the taster group."

"Pretty much," Clarke grinned as the school bell rang.

The kindergartners were lead out by their teachers, one class at a time. Ontari crouched down as Oscar and Aden ran to them. She kissed her little man and held him close.

"Mommy, squishy," Oscar giggled.

Ontari grinned and loosened her hold a bit, "Hello, Oscar. Did you have fun?"

Oscar shouted, "Lots of fun!"

"I haven't seen you around," Oscar's teacher cleared her throat. "Who are you?"

Clarke smirked and did the introductions, "Ms. Kimi, this Forest's beloved, Ontari. Ontari, this is Kimi Komo. Teacher for our boys."

"A pleasure to meet you," Ontari smiled, shaking the teacher's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine," Kimi winked.

Ontari pulled her hand back, "I'm sure Forest would have different ideas about this meeting and I'll gladly let her defend me."

Kimi giggled, "Clarke, tell Forest I owe her. I didn't think her wife was this protective like she said."

"Never challenge Forest," Clarke advised. "She is a businesswoman and knows a good financial risk when she sees one."

Due to their conversation, Ontari didn't know the twins had arrived until she was tackled down. Luckily, there was no one behind her when she fell.

"You okay, Ontari?" Clarke laughed. "Good tackle, girls."

"Hey, girls," Ontari groaned, sitting up. "You two sure have gotten stronger."

"Cause mama feeds us really well," Storm beamed while Ainsley looked around.

Ainsley pouted, "Where's Mama?"

Ontari grinned, "Mama's at Midnight getting your snack ready. Ready to go see her?"

"See mama!" Oscar yelled as the twins agreed.

~ ~ ~

It had been too long since Ontari had seen Forest in her chef attire and it fitted Forest quite nicely. Forest stood behind their little girls, who were sitting at the bar stools, and pecked their cheeks.

"You're staring so hard," Clarke giggled. "Did you know that?"

"What?" Ontari questioned, looking over at the blonde. "Did you say something?"

Anya snorted, "Just that you look at Forest like she hung the moon. Those heart-eyes can definitely go against Lexa's any day."

Ontari rolled her eyes, "Lexa is Commander Heart-eyes. There's no competition for that title."

"I do not have heart-eyes," Lexa denied. "Clarke, tell them."

Clarke smirked, "You do for me."

"I can vouch for that," Forest joined in. "Anyways, do you ladies need anything else?"

"I think Ontari needs a kiss from you," Indra chuckled, placing down a plate of appetizers. "Come here, An."

Anya leaned over and kissed Indra. "You're the best chef I know. Even better than Forest."

Forest frowned, "I'm standing right here, Anya."

Ontari instinctively went to comfort Forest, "Don't mind her. She's just egging you on like usual. Plus your best critics are the children."

Forest leaned into Ontari but even in the hug, Ontari could sense Forest's discomfort. They weren't together anymore. The trust between them was broken. However, they still have appearances to keep up within their accords.

~ ~ ~

When bedtime came, Ontari worried that Ainsley would throw another fit again like she had since the day Forest left. Not even a call from Forest would suffice. Ainsley wanted Forest to be physically there to comfort her. However, tonight Ainsley was on her best behavior.

Ontari realized why when she entered the master bedroom. One of Forest's stuff animals was missing from the bedroom bench, which sat against Forest's side of the bed between the nightstand and the bed itself. She knew Forest kept an array of stuff animals there as comfort or in some cases as ammo to assault her with. She was glad that Ainsley found a way to cope without Forest. Now if there was some way for her to cope as well.


	5. Visit

Forest beamed and crouched down to hug the twins and her little boy as they ran from Ontari's car to the front porch of the Tsing residence. She missed being around them but she really needed time away from everything that reminded her of Ontari.

"Mama!" the children cried, barreling into her.

Forest hugged and kissed the children, "Hello, my loves. Did you miss me?"

"Mama, come home," Ainsley pouted, clinging onto Forest.

"I can't," Forest hummed. "I need more time from mom. Anyways, let's go inside. Grandma wants to see you."

Storm and Oscar ran inside the house but Ainsley didn't let go. Forest held her little girl close.

"Ainsley, I need to talk to mom," Forest said softly. "Wait inside with grandma."

Ainsley nuzzled into Forest, "I don't want to go."

Forest didn't have it in her heart to send her daughter off now. She sighed and carried Ainsley to the porch swing, where Ontari was sitting after letting the children out of the car. She sat next to her wife and had Ainsley cover her ears.

"How was the first week, Ri?" Forest questioned.

Ontari leaned back and sighed, "Horrible. I couldn't sleep and when I finally managed to, I had to wake up and do things. I don't know how you managed to run the restaurant and take care of the family like that."

Forest chuckled, "Time management, Ri. Plus I have a good team at Midnight and the children help out with the little things."

"How was it for you?" Ontari asked, curious if her other half was also having some difficulties.

"I've gotten used to sleeping alone ever since you started coming home late," Forest pointed out. "I should have realized that you were pulling away but my faith in you never wavered until that day. All I want is the best for the children and I want you in their lives."

Ontari looked dejectedly at Forest, "You want a divorce?"

Forest glanced away, "Are you still seeing her?"

"Yes," Ontari exhaled tiredly.

"Then we're getting a divorce," Forest replied.

Ontari took Forest's hand, "I don't want a divorce."

"I told you to choose," Forest pulled away, standing up. "We'll talk about this again in a week. Now, come in for dinner."


	6. Distracted

The staff has seen Forest make mistakes here and there before but never so many at once until today. Forest and Topher, the executive chef, were working on a new recipe. Forest wasn't paying attention when Topher passed her the pan. It went flying and hot oil spilled onto Forest's arm.

"Water now!" Forest hissed, heading to the sink.

"Forest," Topher sighed sadly. "I think you should take a few days off."

Forest frowned, "I agree. Someone call Maya for me. Topher, take care of my kitchen."

Topher grinned and saluted, "Aye, captain."

Forest held her arm under the cold running water for 30 minutes which happened to roughly be the same amount of time for Maya to get to Midnight. Maya shook her head at Forest as she treated the burn.

"That's it, Forest," Maya huffed. "I'm calling out of work for the next couple of days. We're going to get Ontari out of your system with food, drinks, and whatever we used to do for breakups."

"Why in the world didn't I marry you in the first place?" Forest laughed, leaning against Maya's shoulder. "You're the best."

Maya smiled as she finished wrapping Forest's arm, "I love you too, Forest, but just not in that way even though you are my only exception. You're allowed to work but light duties only."

Forest nodded, "Yes, dear. Now how long do I have to wait until you're off duty?"

"I'm done by 8 tonight, 10 is the latest if there's an emergency," Maya informed. "Go home and rest until I stop by."

"Are you sure I'll even wait up for you?" Forest smirked.

Maya pushed Forest off of her, "As if you won't. We always wait up for each other no matter what."

Forest grinned and turned to her staff, "Hey, Topher! Two lobster burrito to go and a lamb gyro, please."

"On it, captain," Topher beamed. "I'll even add soup to go."

/ - / - /

"You're not even paying to me, are you?" Roan sighed at Ontari.

Ontari continued to stare at the stack of paper in her hand. She didn't even register the fact that her adoptive brother/business partner had stopped talking.

Ontari flinched when Roan waved his hand in front of her eyes, "What? Roan?"

Roan frowned, "You didn't hear a word I said earlier."

"Sorry," Ontari sighed, placing the papers down. "My mind and heart aren't in the business right now."

"Forest?" Roan questioned. "Still not taking this separation well?"

Ontari shook her head, "No, I'm not. I think I need someone to talk sense into me or maybe slap it back into my head."

Roan chuckled, "Probably. Want to tell me why you two are separated?"

Ontari sighed, "You're going to be very disappointed me when I tell you. I'm already disappointed in myself. Might as well get over with it."

Roan took a seat and listened to his little sister with an opened mind. She was right, he was very disappointed in her but noted some things in her narrative that needed investigation.


End file.
